NO LONGER A GHOST
by dp danny phantom lover 1
Summary: Danny fights villain ghosts every day until all his enemies joined together to build a box that takes from Danny all his powers away from him so would Danny get his powers again by the help of Danni or he will lose his powers forever and he will be no longer a ghost!
1. Chapter 1

Tuesday, November 5, 2013

9:29 AM

No longer a ghost

In Amity park morning

Maddie: wake up Danny you are late for school.

Danny: all right mom.

In school

Sam: it has been long time a ghost appeared.

Tucker: yea man there is no fun.

Skulker: but there will be!

Then he shot a couple of bazookas but Danny dogged them.

Danny: I'm goin' ghost!

Then shining rings appeared in the middle of his chest and it separated into two, one ring went up the other ring went down as the two rings separated his white t shirt with a red oval and blue jeans was replaced into a black jumpsuit with DP logo on it his natural black hair turned in to an snow white hair his ocean blue eyes turned in to neon green eyes.

Danny: Well like you said, there was no fun but there will be!

Then Danny shot some ecto-rays at Skulker then Sam quickly grabbed the Fenton thermos and sucked in Skulker.

Danny: Well, that was easy.

The next day

Danny: oh, I'm getting bored of fighting ghosts, then kicking their butt.

Then Danny phantom found Vlad and all the other enemies surrounding him.

Vlad: ha ha ha you're trapped and nobody can save you!

Danny: but I can save my self-cause I'm goin' ghost!

Then he turned into the ghost form and tried to beat all his enemies but he couldn't beat them because they were a lot then Danny heard a voice of a girl

Danny: who are you?

Danni: my name is Danni.

She was halfa exactly like Danny then she turned into a ghost and then Danni and Danny fought against his enemies until they defeated every enemy but they could not defeat Vlad.

Vlad: ha ha ha ha ha!

Then he got Danny hardly and put him in a strange box

Danni: what are you doing?

Vlad: this box will take from him all his powers away and well you can't stop it!

Danni: but if he can't, then I will stop you!

Vlad: okay maybe you can stop me but you can't stop Danny from getting his powers taken so you can say goodbye for Danny phantom and welcome to Danny Phanton which is a weak person that can't do anything oh I forgot I destroyed the portal so say a big goodbye to Danny's powers forever!

At Danny's home

Danny: what happened to me? All I remember was Vlad putting me in a strange box.

Danni: and he said that you would lose your powers forever so what are we goanna do is to see if you actually lost your powers or is it, just a stupid trick Vlad did it on us okay?

Danny: okay we can actually do that now okay?

Danni: go ahead and do that.

Danny: I'm goin ghost oh' sorry I will try again goin ghost I said goin ghost oh well now I lost all my powers well I will just go and check out what is my parents doing now.

Jack: Hey, Maddie check out I created the new and best ever of my creations ghost blaster it blasts and electrifies ghosts!

Danny: great another stupid invention that does not actually work on ghosts now what.

In Danny's school

Sam: so you are saying that you lost all your powers?

Tucker: and you will never get it back again cool!

Sam: what did you just say?

Tucker: Oh, I didn't say any thing .

Tucker: but wait did you just say something about your dad having a new invention?

Danny: yeah what about it.

Ember interrupted Danny while he was talking

Ember: take some of my blasts!

As she played on her guitar, Danny fell on the floor

Danny: stop her!

Tucker and Sam shouted in one voice we've got it covered as Sam sucked in ember in the Phanton thermos.

Danny: thanks for saving my life!

Sam: you're welcome.

Tucker: and for the first time tucker saves the ghost boy's life, which is not the ghost boy any more!

Sam: okay I have to leave now.

Danny: me too because I have to figure out what should I do to get my powers back.

Tucker: what did I want to say to Danny …. Well I do not care.

In Danny's home

Danny: what should I do to get my powers back?

Oh, I remember tucker said something about my dad's new invention and earlier today, I said about that it does not work on ghosts!

Danny: got it! I have to try the new invention that dad made on me.

Danny grabbed the new invention

Danny: maybe it will work on me or maybe it will not work on me but at least I will try to get my powers.

Danny tried the invention on him as soon as the shock finished Danny fell on the floor then he fainted!


	2. how to get my powers

When Danny woke up he tried to go ghost but he could not.

"What happened to me? I think dad's invention did not work on me, okay who has a portal in Amity Park besides us." Danny wondered. "Oh, I remember! Vlad has a portal! How could I ever forget this!?" He paused. "Okay but how should I get in Vlad's portal? Time for a good plan…"

The next day in the school

"Could you please help me? Without you guys I won't continue my plan." Danny plead.

"Okay." Tucker and Sam agreed at the same time.

"So what is your plan?" Asked Tucker.

"You'll see…" Murmured Danny.

In front of Vlad's home

"Are you sure this could work?" Asked Sam, not convinced.

"Not hundred percent, but Vlad is stupid he won't realize that." He assured.

Sam was wearing a dark ghost costume while Tucker was wearing a pumpkin costume.

Sam and Tucker knocked on Vlad's door, while Danny was trying to get into Vlad's house so he can get in the portal. Sam and Tucker were trying to stop Vlad from coming in. Then, Danny went in the portal and pressed the on button, and then he fainted!

"Where are you secret person?" Wondered Sam.

"The pumpkin don't know!" Muttered Tucker.

"Get away you stupid human in a costume!" Vlad Ordered, while Danny woke up he ran quickly out of the door before Vlad could see him.

I have to check out my powers! I wish it works.." Danny plead.

Then, "Goin' ghost!" He cried.

However, nothing happened.

"It will never work and I won't get my powers ever again!" He exclaimed.

"Don't worry Danny you will get it again we will help you until you get your powers back." Sam assured.

"Okay good night guys." Said Danny

"Good night." Said Sam and Tucker.

When Danny woke up he took breakfast then went to school

In the school

"I found out I could only get my powers if I get the same thing that made me lose all my powers!" exclaimed Danny.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tucker and Sam in same voice.

"Okay it is somehow hard, but we have to get Dani, you, and Tucker to search for the same box that made me lose all my powers, and when I activate it by the help of you I will get my powers again!"

"Sounds good to me." Sam agreed.

"Me too." Assured Tucker.

"That's great!" Danny exclaimed.

"Who's up for the Nasty Burger until then?" Tucker suggested.

"Fine." Danny sighed.

"I guess it's either hang out with you two weirdoes or hang out with my parents….. Let's go guys!" Sam shouted, as she grabbed both her friend's hands and rushed out of the school.

Nasty Burger

Tucker, Sam, and Danny were sitting on their usual table. Tucker, moth full of burger and fries exclaimed "THIS BURGER IS DELUTIOUS!" He spat, spitting on Sam a little bit.

"TUCKER! Mind your manners!" She shouted.

"Guys, cool off, I'm sure we can…" Danny began, but was cut off by Tucker throwing on him a can of soda. "Oh no! You didn't!"

The food fight started, soon the whole restaurant joined them.

However, as soon enough lunch lady came!

"How dare they serve vegie burgers?! And how dare you people eat them?!" She shouted.

"Oh no!" Tucker said.

"We are in big trouble" Danny assured.

"But maybe you are just out of it" Dani said.

"Maybe instead of eating meat eat some of my ecto-rays" Dani cried.

Dani shot launch lady with a couple of ecto-rays!

"Suck her into the Fenton thermos!" demanded Dani.

Then Sam sucked her in the Fenton thermos.

"it's a good thing that we met you" conformed Sam happily.

"Now you Dani have to help me to get the box" Danny assured.

"Hmmm, okay I agree to have your back" assured Danni with agreemet.

"Great!" Sam exclaimed happily.

"But I just have something in mind…" Danny wondered.

"LETS GO RUN" Sam and Tucker screamed together in unison.

"Come on guys I will change the costumes" Danny stated.

"Well let's start now" Danny said.

As Sam, Tucker, Danny and Dani all gathered at Danny's house to get a plan.

In front of Danny's house

"where are you?" Danny said.

"I know you want my powers" Dani said.

Then all of a sudden all the ghosts surrounded Danny and Dani and Sam was dressing like Ember and Tucker was dressed like the box ghost.

"NOW!" Danny shouted.

Dani had to fight the ghosts while Danny had to go to the box.

But while Danny was going Skulker went in his way.

"Mind with a little help" Danny said.

"Okay maybe you can help me when you get your powers cause I do everything while you try to go to a stupid box and get in it!" Dani said.

"fine but now you have to shoot him or the stupid box will be gone" Danny said.

"okay, okay here you go" Dani said.

Dani shot Skulker with a ecto-ray as Danny ranto the box.

"NOW I NEED SOME HELP IF YOU PLEASE GO IN THE BOX QUICKLY!" Dani shouted.

"Fine I will" Danny said.

As Danny went in the box then Sam and Tucker pushed the button then Danny fainted!


End file.
